


Peppermint

by ZoyciteM



Series: The Sammy's Time at Stanford Series [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Boys in stockings, Butt Plugs, Chastity, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas kink, Cock Cages, Dom Castiel, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Rimming, Sub Sam, Top Castiel, Totally inappropriate use of a candy cane, Trauma Recovery, boys in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoyciteM/pseuds/ZoyciteM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Sammy's Time at Stanford AU, a one-shot, Chapter 35-adjacent.</p><p>Sam takes some big steps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SharpieStealr8200](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpieStealr8200/gifts).



> So, I wrote myself into a corner with Chapter 35 of StaS, and needed to write... something else. And then I saw a picture online, and, as oneshots often happen, showed [SharpieStealr8200](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpieStealr8200/pseuds/SharpieStealr8200), and this happened, as a collaborative effort.
> 
> It's entirely her fault, really.

Sam really wasn't sure about _any_ of this. He ran a nervous hand back through his hair, and stared at himself in the full-length mirror against the back of the door, in the ensuite of the master bedroom.

 _Stupid, this is stupid, and Cas is gonna laugh himself stupid..._ Sam chewed nervously on his bottom lip.

He couldn't believe he'd actually bought these things, couldn't believe he'd managed to keep them secret, and _really_ couldn't believe that he was standing in the bathroom, wearing them, as Castiel slept, sprawled out in the huge bed on the other side of the closed door.

The satiny red thong was familiar enough, it was one of the first pairs Castiel had chosen for him, the very first time they'd been to the lingerie store.

The wide, red satin ribbon, tied in a bow around his neck, over the worn leather collar – well, yeah, it was stupid, but today – tonight – was Christmas Eve. And it wasn't as though he had any money to buy gifts for the other boys... but he also didn't have anywhere _near_ enough confidence to show this outfit to all three of them.

_No, Castiel isn't gonna laugh. He won't. He'd never laugh at me._

Sam swallowed hard, and forced his eyes down, from the ribbon around his throat, to his ridiculously long legs.

Encased, to a little over mid-thigh, in diagonally red and white striped stockings. With a band of stretchy, red satin across the tops, and red satin bows, centred on the front of his thighs.

Sam thought he looked fucking ridiculous.

He'd even shaved his legs, stunned at how long it had taken ( _how did girls find that much time, like, every week?!_ ), and the silky, mostly-opaque stockings had been astonishingly soft against his newly-bare skin.

 _He wont, he_ won't _laugh._

And for the first time since he'd been... taken, he had his cage back on. It had felt strange, putting it on himself, but he'd needed to be sure – on his own – that he could handle it.

The sound sliding in had taken his breath away, and felt an awful lot like coming home.

It had taken him a little longer to convince himself he could handle first his own fingers, and then the slender plug, and then the slightly larger one. He was comforted by the fact that there wasn't any pain, no pain, no _filthyweakcontaminatedtearingagonybloodohgod_. There was no overwhelming need to crawl out of his own skin, just a little stretch and the sense of fullness that he hadn't even known how badly he'd missed.

So now, all he had to do was open the door. His breathing was a little fast and shallow.

He stared at the doorknob, the one he'd closed after himself so carefully and quietly not too long ago, before putting on the ridiculous getup.

Sam's throat clicked dryly, as he swallowed hard again. He picked up the slightly oversized home-made peppermint candy cane that he'd placed on the counter. Its stripes matched his stockings.

_It's just Cas. Just Cas._

Sam opened the door, and padded silently back into the bedroom.

The light was bright, around the edges of the curtains, and the room was lit faintly by it. Sam wasn't bold enough to turn on the lamp beside the bed. Castiel had flipped onto his side, the blankets down around his waist.

Sam moved to the edge of the bed, trying his best not to clutch the candy cane hard enough to break it. He leaned down, kissing Castiel's cheek softly, before standing back up.

Sam saw Castiel smile, just a little, before his eyes flickered open, and up at Sam's nervous face.

Sam saw those gorgeous eyes widen, as they saw Sam's bow, saw his eyes track down to the thong... and the stockings.

Castiel stopped breathing.

“H-happy... merry... merry Christmas Eve?” Sam's voice was small and tremulous. He held out the candy cane, with its red bow, nervously to Castiel.

Sam wasn't sure Castiel had even seen the candy cane. His eyes were fixed on Sam's legs, in their peppermint stockings.

And Castiel still hadn't breathed. It was another long, long thirty seconds or so, before Castiel shuddered and hauled in a breath. Completely ignoring the candy cane in Sam's outstretched hand, Castiel lifted trembling fingers, and stroked them so, so gently up the outside of Sam's right thigh. So lightly that Sam barely felt the touch, through the stockings.

Castiel's voice was choked, when he finally managed to get the words out. “Jesus _Christ_ , Sam...” Castiel pushed himself up to sitting, legs off the edge of the bed and Sam between them.

Sam was trembling, watching Castiel with wide eyes as Castiel finally plucked the candy cane from Sam's fingers, setting it safely on the nightstand. Castiel turned back, and his hands returned, the touches firmer, warmer, smoothing up Sam's thighs.

Castiel was very definitely not laughing. 

“This... these...” Castiel gripped Sam's thighs, running his thumbs over the satin bows. His mouth opened, as though he was going to speak, but nothing came out.

Sam felt absurdly proud, somehow, that he'd quite literally rendered Castiel speechless.

Castiel's hands slid up a little higher, up to Sam's hips, gripping them and pulling him closer, snugging Sam between his legs. The tiniest frown crossed Castiel's face, as he glanced quickly at the front of Sam's thong, where Sam was very obviously not hard.

“You... you don't...” Castiel's eyes lifted to Sam's own. “They're beautiful. _You're_ beautiful. Jesus. You don't need to be self-consci...” Castiel's words stopped abruptly, as his right hand stroked over the front of Sam's thong, and he felt the cage beneath it.

Castiel stared up at Sam. Blinked. And blinked again, his hand closing warm and firm over Sam's cage. Castiel's mouth opened, and he audibly choked, disbelief on his face.

Sam blushed and bit his bottom lip.

“Oh my God, Sam, are you sure? You... you're okay with this? You don't...” Castiel, Sam thought, looked as though he were on the edge of panic.

“Y-yes. Cas.” Sam watched his soft words visibly soothe and calm Castiel, who still had one hand over Sam's cage, though the other had drifted back down, and was stroking down the back of Sam's thigh. “I'm... I'm okay. I promise. I... I wanted it. I missed it.” Sam tried, but failed, to keep the longing out of his voice.

Both Sam and Castiel were still both wearing the necklaces with the keys to the cage – even though it had been some time since Sam had worn it, neither could bear to take the necklace off.

“Sam...” Castiel's arms reached right around him, tight around Sam's lower back, and Castiel squashed himself against Sam's front, his cheek pressed hard against Sam's stomach.

Sam's hands lifted, one against Castiel's cheek, and the other carding through his sleep-mussed hair. Sam didn't think it was possible, but Castiel's grip tightened even further.

“Are you _certain_. I need you to be _certain_.” Castiel's voice was low and fervent, heavy with emphasis and intent. He loosened his grip, and pulled back far enough to look up at the much taller boy. “Are... are you certain you're ready... to give me this?”

Sam couldn't help but smile at the love and desperate hope in Castiel's eyes, which shifted into radiant joy, when Sam smiled and nodded. “Y-yes, Sir.”

“Oh, God, Sam...” Castiel nudged Sam back a little and stood, wrapping him in a tight hug, his face pressed against the red ribbon wrapped around Sam's neck. Both boys were silent for a moment, before Castiel managed to force out, “Best... Christmas present... ever. God, I love you.”

Sam couldn't help but chuckle. “Love you, too, Cas. Got...” Sam blushed. “Got one... one more present. For you.”

Castiel slipped his arms back to Sam's hips, pulling back and looking up at him, a crooked, confused smile on his face.

Sam moved Castiel, turning him to face the bed, and turned himself and crawled onto it, on all fours. He heard Castiel groan softly.

Castiel's obvious appreciation for Sam's... assets pushed away the small spike of fear that Sam had felt. _Ready. I'm ready._ Sam knelt up, slipping his thumbs under his thong and pushing it down and off. As he dropped back to his hands and knees, spreading his legs a little, Sam could hear the choked gasp from Castiel, as Castiel saw the plug between Sam's cheeks.

Sam felt the bed shift behind him, and he must've rendered Castiel speechless again, because he didn't say a word. Gentle hands landed on his hips, and Castiel was right behind him. Both boys were still for a long moment.

“You're sure.” Castiel's voice was deep and soothing, and hearing it calmed Sam immensely.

“I... I think so. Please.” Sam's voice was small.

Castiel's hands squeezed gently. “Just for now, 'stop' and 'no' will also be considered 'red', okay? If you panic, I'll stop immediately.”

“Y-yes. Thank you.” Sam whimpered, swallowing around the lump in his throat. _Leave it to Castiel to know I might not remember to say 'red'._

There was a pause, and a thoughtful “Hmm.” from behind Sam. Castiel reached to Sam's side, towards the nightstand, and snagged the bottle of lube from inside it, and the candy cane from atop it.

Sam stiffened, not sure exactly what Castiel had in mind.

There was a soft crinkle of plastic, a moment of silence, an appreciative, soft groan, and a soft _pop_ , as Castiel pulled the candy cane from his mouth. “I love peppermint. It's always been one of my... favourites.”

A hand stroked up the silky stocking on Sam's left leg. Sam shivered.

“Peppermint oil, that's what gives candy canes their unique flavour.” Castiel carried on, and was silent for a moment. His hand trailed up Sam's thigh, and moved to his plug, tapping it lightly. Sam couldn't help but envision Castiel's plush lips wrapped around the minty candy.

Another soft pop. “Peppermint oil can be quite... uniquely stimulating.” Gentle fingers pulled Sam's plug from him, slowly and carefully. Sam couldn't stop the shudder as gentle fingers brushed over his hole, before retreating.

Slight movement behind him, and Sam jolted violently as a hot, wet tongue licked right over his hole, a broad sweep.

The tingling, and a faint burning sensation started up just a moment later. It pulled a gasp from Sam, which pulled a dark chuckle from Castiel.

“Interesting sensation, hmm?” Another long lick, and then Sam felt Castiel's lips close against him, the most intimate kiss, as his tongue lapped gently at Sam's hole. Castiel wrapped his hands around the fronts of Sam's thighs, his face buried between Sam's cheeks, his lips and tongue sticky and tingling and _burning_.

Sam whined, a high-pitched, desperate sound, not even knowing what he needed. Castiel pulled back far enough to murmur, “Shh, I've got you,” before leaning back in, slipping a long, slender finger inside Sam, stroking gently at his prostate, still licking sticky-slippery-tingly-sweet at Sam's rim.

Sam groaned and looked down, seeing himself dripping precome, a steady, thin stream, from his caged cock.

One became two became three, and _still_ Castiel licked around his own fingers, stopping occasionally to suck demonstratively on the candy cane, before returning to his work.

Sam's arms had collapsed underneath him, at some point, and Sam couldn't even remember it happening. His cheek was pressed into the pillows, hands clenched into the blankets. And Castiel. Didn't. Stop.

Sam was pretty sure that at least a millenium had passed, Sam panting harshly into the pillows as Castiel loosened and teased him. Everything was waves of pleasure and heat and wetness, before the fingers and tongue finally retreated.

“You're sure.” Castiel's voice was a little hoarse, a little wrecked.

All Sam could do was whine.

Light, blunt pressure at Sam's hole, unmoving. “You're sure...”

Sam shifted his hips backwards, sliding Castiel's length inside him with a guttural groan, which Castiel echoed. Sticky fingers gripped his hips, just enough pressure to hold Sam still, Castiel entirely sheathed inside him. Both boys panted harshly.

Castiel slid out, just a little, and gently back in, and Sam came, and came, and came, shuddering and clenching against him, intensity beyond anything he'd ever experienced, the rush of pleasure a carrier wave for heartbreaking gratitude, love, overwhelming relief... Sam didn't even know what he was feeling, as he felt Castiel spill inside him.

Sam collapsed against the bed. Castiel, shivering, shifted him a little to the side, out of the sticky mess Sam had made, pulling Sam's back against his chest and holding him tight, dropping kisses on the back of Sam's neck, across his shoulder.

Sam's eyes were filled with tears, and he wasn't quite sure why. He let them fall silently, safe and secure and loved, in Castiel's arms.

The entire room smelled of peppermint.


End file.
